Root beer
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: Kiba and Hinata go looking for Kurenai and when they find her they find her and kakashi at borders, talking about something...that hadnt expected.


Kurenai was walking through the borders book store. _Damn it! I can't seem to find a good book! _She thought, as she looked at the many different books on the shelves.

"UGH!" Kurenai was frustrated.

"Um, need some help Kurenai-chan…?" Asked a voice. Kurenai turned around, only to see Kakashi standing there with his head in a book, as always.

"Hi…" Kurenai said. "Yea um, could you help me find something to read…"

Kakashi looked up at her, "You can't find a book…hear, in borders…?" he asked as if it was the dumbest thing in the world.

Kurenai blushed, "What are you reading…?" she asked. Kakashi looked up, then back at the book before closing it up, and putting it away. "So what's your type of books…?" he asked.

_Ashamed is he…hummmmm, let's see…_Kurenai thought forming a plan in her head. "Come on, let me see the book…you never know, I might like it…" Kurenai said with a sly smile. Kakashi just shook his head and turned around.

"Fantasy is to the left, Romance to the right…Adult in the back…Kids in the front…" he said before walking away.

"Kakashi Hatake… get your lazy bum back here and help me…or you won't get your little book back…" Kurenai said waving around the little green book he had been reading. Kakashi stopped mid step, turned around and saw her holding it.

Kurenai smirked and opened the book that she took from Kakashi. _Hehe, oh my…WOW! _Kurenai thought as he looked through the contents of the book. That is until Kakashi snatched it out of her hand.

"What do you need my help with Kurenai-chan?" Kakashi asked in an exasperated tone.

"Do you know if they have any new books?"

"Yea, I have a friend who works here…He's the one that tells me about the new ichi-ichi paradise books. Fallow me…" Kakashi said leading her to the storage room in the back storage room.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba were looking for Kurenai-sensie later that day. "Kiba-kun…Kurenai-sensie said that she was going to try to find a new book to read…so let's check in borders…" Hinata said to Kiba.

Kiba nodded, and the two of them walked in to the store. "Let's split up, we'll find her sooner…" said Kiba. Hinata nodded. The two of them searched everywhere in borders to find Kurenai, but to no anvil.

Hinata walked up behind Kiba, to see him holding a book. On the cover of it was a girl in a bikini. "Kiba what are you reading?" she asked. Kiba looked up startled and put the book back in it spot.

"Let's ask the clerk…" said Kiba. Hinata nodded, as they walked up to the clerk.

"Um, sir…" said Hinata. The man at the clerk turned to them.

"Yes, do you need any help with anything?" he asked

"Um, have you seen Kurenai-sensie?" asked Kiba.

"Um, yea I think so. She the one with the hair and the eyes…?" he said, "The one that was talking with Kakashi-sensie?"

"Yes…where are they?" asked Hinata

"Well, I saw them heading to the adult section, now that's normal for Kakashi, but with Kurenai I think he was taking her to the storage e room…Here fallow me…" the clerk lead them back through the adult section and then past the double doors. The whole time Hinata was blushing like a tomato.

"Well there on the other side of those boxes. Hurry up, k" said the clerk before he left.

* * *

"Well. Let's go-" Kiba was cut off when they heard the conversation.

"Hey Kakashi…is it suppose to drip like that?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes…" said Kakashi exasperated

"I donno… Did you put it on right?" she asked.

"Yes I did, that's what it's supposed to do…"

"It doesn't taste right though, it's all…flat"

"Kurenai it tastes fine…"

"Ok ok, fine…."

"Good, then you twist it like this…got it?"

"Yep"

"Come on, you've got your book and-" Kakashi stopped as they came from behind the boxes to find Hinata with a tomato red blush, and Kiba on the floor with a nose bleed.

"Oh hi kids….Um, what's wrong" Asked Kurenai

Kiba got up, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "What…what were you…you two doing?" he asked.

Kurenai smiled and showed the Root beer bottle, "Kakashi showed me how to drink from an old fashion soda bottle…I'm use to the easy modern bottles…" she said then turning to Kakashi "Well thank you for your help, see you around Kakashi…come on kids, let's go…" and with that she walked out.

"What…?" asked Hinata "Were you really just…" she asked. She was just as stunned at Kiba.

Kakashi smirked, and pulled out his book "Remember…that's what she said…" and with that he walked out.  
Bothe Kiba and Hinata's one thought was _what were they really doing back there?_


End file.
